I Can't Lose You
by Potato-Post.Community
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was self-sacrificial. Hell, the whole guild was! But Natsu would rather die than have his guildmates get hurt- or die- in his place. So what would happen if Gray got injured because he was protecting Natsu? (Bad Summary) (One-shot)


**Heyo. It's me. I'm alive. (Not really.) Idk what this is so... Spur of the moment I guess. I hope y'all like it. XD**

 **Warnings: Kind of BoyxBoy. If you want to look at it that way. Otherwise, friendship. (Yay.)**

 **Setting: Normal FT World**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, sadly.**

 **-FT-**

It was no joke that Fairy Tail's residential Fire Dragon Slayer was self-sacrificial. He had jumped in front of more blows than the entirety of the guild could count. Plus, they had sent him into the guild's infirmary twice as many times as that. How? Nobody knew. Why? Because _dear Mavis_ was family important to Natsu Dragneel.

After being abandoned by Igneel- and believing he was abandoned by his own parents- he was _terrified_ of his new family leaving him. That meant he was more than willing to throw down his life to make sure his friends- family- _nakama_ could live. Because they deserved the _world_. The only way they were going to get that is if they stayed safe, and breathing, and _alive_.

But when they did it for him?

Natsu would rather burn his scarf than have them lay down their lives for him.

He had stopped Gray once or twice from using iced-shell, _oh Mavis was he pissed whenever Gray did it_ , died inside when Erza was 100% ready to sacrifice herself so the tower of heaven wouldn't blow them to bits. There was that time with the Jupiter Cannon, the time with Gajeel, the time with _Laxus_.

Thinking about it deeper, Fairy Tail was _made_ of self-sacrificing fools, but Natsu would be damned if he let anymore people sacrifice themselves for him.

So when Gray did it _again_? And almost _died_ on top of it all?

Natsu _drowned_.

 **-FT-**

Natsu was _drowning_. One of the enemies they were fighting had some kind of water magic, that reminded Natsu of Juvia's water lock. The only difference was the fact that this mage's magic was thick, and that it must've done something to block his own magic. Try as he might, he couldn't muster his flames. And, _Mavis_ , did Natsu need to get out.

 _Air! I need- I need to breathe! Dammit!_

He knew he was panicking slightly. Through his hazy, spotty vision and murky water he could faintly see Lucy getting kicked around. If there wasn't any _damned_ water he was sure he'd be screaming at the top of his lungs.

And then the bubble _popped_ as the water mage fell to the ground. Gray stood above him, an ice spear sticking out of the water mage's shoulder. Natsu fell to his knees and grasped at his throat as he choked and threw up water.

 _Air! Oh thank Mavis!_

He greedily gulped in the air as Gray patted his back. "T-Thanks… stripper…" Gray nodded and withdrew his hand as Natsu stumbled up. Natsu was one million percent sure he didn't ever want to do that again. "Who's left..?"

"Erza is working on a few of the weaker ones. Lucy's working on.. I think it's some kind of gun magic user?" Gray squinted his eyes as a flash of gold light flashed by Lucy. Leo came out, already sprouting some flirty remark.

"Like Bisca and Alzack?"

"Yea. So there's one left. I don't know what kind of magic." Natsu grinned wide.

"I CALL DIBS!" He took off towards the last one, Gray right behind him, yelling profanities.

"OI! FLAME BRAIN! YOU CAN'T JUST CALL DIBS!"

"ALREADY DID!"

The offending mage was tall- taller than Natsu. (Then again, a lot of people were taller than him.) He had… was that… _golden_ hair? Not Lucy-gold, like… literal gold.

 _I wonder how much I'd make if I cut it off and sold it.._

"Tch.. Out of my way, you _fool_." Natsu burned with rage. No one called him a fool! No one could call him anything except awesome! Otherwise he'd beat them into the ground! The pinkette lunged at the golden man with an Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. His punch buried itself deep in the man's gut, before Natsu was swatted aside. The man's gold eyes bored into Natsu's green.

Natsu hit the ground rolling, abused lungs already gasping for more air. "Scum of the _earth_." Goldie flicked his hand, and a golden seal appeared. A- surprisingly- golden beam shot through. Natsu forced his arms to work, so he could push himself out of the way.

 _I'm not gonna make it!_

He moved his arms to cover his head, preparing to take the blow straight on. So he waited..

And he waited…

And he _waited…_

And there was a low bellow of pain.

Natsu cracked open an eye and gasped at the sight. Gray's left side was burnt and bleeding heavily, as if the beam had gone straight through without making a hole.

" _GRAY_!" He scurried up yet again and to Gray's side, who was gasping. "Dammit! You stupid ice princess! Stay awake!" Rage swelled in his heart. It was different than the one that formed when Goldie had called him a fool. Of course it was. The bastard just hurt his _friend_. He faintly saw Lucy run up beside him to help Gray.

 _That's good… Now that_ bastard _can fucking pay!_

"DAMN YOU, GODDAMN BASTARD!" Natsu leapt again, ignoring his lungs as they screamed. He sent blow after blow, calling out flames, spewing them like words. Goldie only used his magic once or twice, but each time they only grazed Natsu. His anger ate him like his flames, allowing them to grow bigger and bigger. Soon- ( _not soon enough_ , his mind warned)- Goldie fell.

Natsu gave him a final kick before moving back to Gray. "Is he… Is Gray okay..?" He snuck a look and shyed back at Gray's ashen face. He was even paler than before. _That_ obviously wasn't good. Erza turned to Natsu, face completely neutral. It gave Natsu a slight feeling of calm, compared to Lucy's sobs.

"He'll be fine. We just need a doctor. _Now_." Yes. Because that meant he was fine.

 _Mavis, this is my fault! If I hadn't been so.._ stupid _.. so reckless! Dammit!_

"Here," Natsu said softly, "I can get him there fast." Erza helped Natsu ease Gray into his arms. Once they were both satisfied, Erza nodded.

"We'll be there soon."

And Natsu _ran_.

 **-FT-**

Natsu _ran_ into the infirmary, clothes disheveled and hair a tangled mess.

The mission had been a _week_ ago. They were back at Fairy Tail, _thank Mavis_. With the combined efforts of the town's doctor, Porlyusica, and Wendy, Gray was back to full health. Now he was just resting in the guild's infirmary under strict orders from the pink haired healer.

Natsu was… _happy_ … but at the same time he felt like he was drowning again. He hadn't slept in that whole week, fretting and worrying as anxiety ate him up.

Gramps had said they could finally see Gray, and _damn_ if Natsu wasn't going to be the first there. He knew Erza understood that he needed to talk to the ice mage, so he was somewhat sure that she would keep the others away.

As much as Natsu wanted too, he couldn't punch Gray. Hell, it would make it so much easier, but he _couldn't_. Despite what people said, Natsu wasn't good with words. Sure, he always had the greatest inspirational speeches, but they were spur of the moment. This? He could wing it, if he wasn't such a damned mess.

"Gray…" he breathed. To say he looked better would be an understatement. He looked great compared to the half dead face that haunted the pinkette. "How.. How are you feeling..?"

Gray looked over, a smirk on his face. "Whaddya want, flame brain? Here to mock me about how you managed to beat Goldie?"

A familiar anger boiled in his blood. "Why the hell would I mock you? You almost died! For _me_!" The ice mage had the nerve to snort and _laugh_.

"You're caught up on _that_? You look like a fucking train hit you because… of _me_?" Natsu didn't understand how the ice mage could find that funny. He almost _died_ because Natsu wasn't fast enough. Because he was so reckless!

"Why… How is this _funny_ to you?!" _Mavis_ , he wished he could punch the raven right now.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just… _Natsu Dragneel_ , the most self-sacrificing bastard in Fairy Tail, is upset because I did the same? I can't believe you," he leaned back on the pillow, letting himself sink, "why..? Why worry so much?" Gray gave Natsu another grin.

"Why _wouldn't_ I worry, Gray? We're nakama!"

"There's more, ash-for-brains. Why?"

"What the hell are you, a shrink? _Why_ do you care so much?"

"We're nakama."

"THAT ISN'T AN AN- oh." Gray laughed silently, staring at Natsu. This prompted Natsu to mumble his answer. Mavis, if Gray actually knew, he wouldn't ever hear the end of it! "I can't hear you, dragon boy."

"Shut it, freezer breath. It's… It's cuz…"

"Spit it out already! Quit stalling!"

"IT'S CUZ I CAN'T LOSE ANYONE ELSE, DAMMIT! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Tears formed at the edge of his eyes. Inwardly he cursed at himself.

 _The hell am I doing?_

Gray's face softened and he beckoned Natsu closer. The ice mage pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Come 'er." Reluctantly, Natsu drew closer, and Gray pulled him into a hug.

 _What.. the… hell?!_

"I'm sorry. But I _promise_ you won't lose anyone else. You don't think we don't feel the same exact way whenever you go overboard? Natsu… the guild can't afford to lose you." Both their eyes were dripping tears, so Natsu let them flow free as he gripped Gray's shirt- how the hell was that still on?

"I can't lose you."

 **-FT-**

 **The end! Be sure to review it if you want. Have a nice day!**


End file.
